Stealing the Show
"Stealing The Show" is the fourth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 3, 2011. Synopsis Abby gives each student a solo for the next competition, but gives Maddie two solos. Abby says it is because Maddie takes tap lessons outside the group, but Christi doesn’t buy it and demands that Melissa pull one of Maddie’s solos. Competition Attended OnStage NY Dance in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on April 27-28, 2011 Weekly Dances Summary Abby reveals they are participating at Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, and since she wants to impress her colleagues, everyone is getting a solo. Cathy worries over Vivi's bumblebee solo, which Vivi does not wish to perform. Maddie is doing "Cry" again and a new tap routine, but she hasn't told the other moms. The moms all go out for lunch together, inviting Cathy. They talk about the competition and how Cathy left early. The other moms get upset that Cathy doesn't want to cheer for the other kids. Cathy tries to handle the situation maturely, but the other moms start to argue. Mackenzie struggles in rehearsal for her acro routine, forgetting the dance. She sits down and starts to cry, and Abby yells at her, saying she can't just stop. Mackenzie says she would rather stay home and eat chips. Back at the restaurant, Cathy doesn't want to be a part of the group and isn't in the group to cheer for the others. In the studio, Christi finds out about Maddie's extra solo. She tells Kelly about it, and adds that it doubles her chances to win. Kelly agrees and says that she hasn't gotten her music, which Melissa is in charge of. Kelly asks about the music to Melissa, who says she can't find it. Kelly is annoyed and tells the camera about how she's worried for Paige. While Cathy talks with Melissa at the front desk, Abby drags Vivi-Anne into the studio and puts the bee costume on her. They start to rehearse the solo, and Cathy comes in later. She is not impressed with the bee costume. Later, Abby and Cathy then talk about Cathy skipping bus time and leaving early, with Abby saying it was unfair to the other moms. The moms are at Christi's house to talk about Cathy and Maddie's solos. Christi asks Melissa to pull a solo. Christi said she did it before to let Paige and Nia have a chance to shine. The next day, Melissa is cutting the music, but Paige's isn't found. Abby is holding an acro class while the moms want the solos to be rehearsed. The moms go down to Melissa who in turn goes to Abby in a fury. Eventually, Melissa finds Paige's music, which according to her, took fifteen minutes to download. On the morning of the competition, Maddie performs her tap solo first. Before her solo, Maddie tells the camera about how she wins all her titles for tap and lyrical, and she feels confident. Abby says she was impressed with the solo and thought Maddie's dancing was very good. Mackenzie performs her solo with no problem, and when she gets backstage, Melissa gives her a big hug and congratulates her. Next is Vivi's solo-- Vivi falls during it and was early during the steps. Abby says she upped the difficulty and says that Cathy doesn't challenge her daughter enough. Brooke goes out and does her solo, which is an acro lyrical number. While doing a turning chin stand, she gets a brush burn from the tape on the stage. When she finishes, Christi kisses the burn, and the moms try to make Brooke feel better. Nia is up next. She forgets some of her solo, but makes up the rest of it, and finishes nicely. But that isn't the same story for Paige. Paige starts her solo and freezes on stage. Kelly motions for her to just go off, but Paige attempts to finish the dance. Eventually she runs off and into her mother's arms, sobbing in the dressing room. Abby says she felt sick to her stomach and that it hadn't happened in twenty-five years. Maddie still performs her second solo, much to the other moms' dismay. Maddie thinks she did very well, and her mother agrees with her. Chloe performs her solo as well, but messes up one of her turns and later an arabesque. Christi is watching and shakes her head, and tells the camera that if Chloe had gotten more time she wouldn't be messing up. All the girls finish their solos and head to the awards. Maddie wins first and Chloe wins fourth in her division. Back in the dressing room, Christi blows up, getting into a fight with Abby and Melissa in front of the girls, causing Mackenzie and Maddie to cry. Midway through the fight, Abby threatens to take Chloe's titles away. Melissa goes into the hallway, still holding the day's trophies and calls Christi a few curse words. The competition ends, and the ALDC gets on the bus and heads home, everyone still stewing over the day's events. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Brooke **Maddie, Chloe **Nia, Paige, Mackenzie, Vivi-Anne *Although this is the last time we see Maddie perform "Cry" in season one of Dance Moms, she did, however, perform it during the Starpower competition the Abby Lee Dance Company visited in episode six. Maddie would later perform "Cry" in episode seventeen of season two. *While most of the time during competitions, other dancers are uncensored, some faces were censored on the DVD. *During one of Maddie's interviews, Chloe was seen in the background in her "Baby Mine" costume, but she either did not perform it or did not place. *This is the first time a solo was forgotten; this is also the first time Paige has forgotten a solo. *Paige's solo costume for "Double Take" has been used before in a solo of hers prior to Dance Moms called "Boys Boys Boys." *This is the first time that Brooke is at the top of the Pyramid. Image Gallery To view the photo gallery for "Stealing the Show," [[Stealing the Show/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References Link to Official Results Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Group Dances Category:Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Vivi-Anne Solos Category:Paige Solos Category:Brooke Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Jazz Category:Acro Category:Cuban Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:Tap Category:OnStage NY Category:Pittsburgh Category:Pennsylvania Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:1st Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins Category:4th Place Wins